a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means and method for analysis of porous materials, particularly, to a means and method for determining the volume and size characteristics of the pores of porous materials.
b. Problems in the Art
Various methods have been developed to attempt to characterize the pore systems of porous materials. For example, it is of interest to determine their size, volume-size distribution, and other characteristics.
Conventional methods include mercury porosimetry where a sample of the porous material is saturated with mercury, and then the mercury is expunged and measured. Significant problems exist with such a method. In particular, reliability is compromised by not being able to satisfactorily determine the mercury/matrix contact angle, which is needed for reliable information. The problem of entrapment of the mercury during the procedure also exists.
Another method is capillary condensation porosimetry. Problems with this method include the requirement of elaborate equipment and procedures, and that it is very time consuming.
Other methods used to derive some characteristics of porous materials include measuring changes in temperature and volume during phase transitions of saturated samples. Still further, some pore characteristics are obtainable by measuring the resistivity of a sample and its saturating electrolyte. However, this latter procedure is not useful for the determination of pore size.
There is therefore a real need in the art for a means and method for determining characteristics of the pore structure of a porous material which is non-complex, reliable, efficient in time, and can be utilized for heterogeneous, water-sensitive materials.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a means and method for determination of the pore structure of porous materials which improves over or solves the deficiencies and problems in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows for a reliable and efficient determination of such things as pore structure, pore size distribution, and other characteristics of the porous material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is non-complex, and less time consuming than many conventional methods.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is reliable for heterogeneous, water-sensitive porous materials.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with references to the accompanying specification and claims.